Os queridinhos de Hogwarts
by Mari G. Malfoy
Summary: Se sua escola é normal, com certeza tem o grupo dos queridinhos dela. E Hogwarts, mesmo sendo uma escola bruxa, não é exceção. Muitas aventuras, confusões, detenções, amores e animagia com os queridinhos de Hogwarts: os Marotos!


**Os queridinhos de Hogwarts**

**N/A:**eu sou T/L até a morte. Minha veia explode com T/L. O meu médico disse que eu preciso de T/L pra sobreviver. T/L é tudo na vida de uma pessoa. Então me compreendam quando eu meio que sem querer puxar muuuito a história pro lado mais T/L.

* * *

**N/A II:**Primeiro eu vou postar o prólogo, que é pequeno, muito pequeno (ênfase no "muito"). É só pra dar uma introdução básica e necessária à fic em si, ok? Então comecem...

* * *

**Prólogo: Apostado**

-Isso aqui tá um tédio!

Era sexta-feira à noite e quem reclamava da monotonia do Salão Comunal da Grinfinória era Sirius Black.

-Pode ser pra você... – disse Tiago Potter sorrindo, mas sem olhar pra Sirius, os olhos desviados para uma garota. – mas eu gosto de observar a Lily.

-É, eu sei que você gosta, mas se não se cuidar vai ficar doente por essa garota.

Tiago desviou o olhar dela e disse, ainda sorrindo (dessa vez ainda mais), ignorando o comentário de Sirius:

-Vou lá falar com ela.

-Quer apanhar de novo? – perguntou Remo Lupim em um tom curioso, olhando por cima do livro que lia.

-Não vou apanhar – garantiu Tiago. – Dessa vez vai dar certo. Vou ser carinhoso.

E saiu antes que os amigos pudessem dizer alguma coisa. Voltou uns 15 segundos depois, com a nítida marca vermelha de uma mão, com todos os seus cinco dedos, num dos lados do rosto e uma expressão emburrada.

-Apanhou de novo... – comentou Sirius.

-Eu notei – respondeu rispidamente. – Mas foi sem querer, ela levou um susto porque eu cheguei por trás e deu um tapa.

-Dizendo...? – exigiu Sirius.

-Que se eu ia pedir pra sair com ela, então foi bem feito. – Tiago suspirou, mas Sirius sorriu.

-Eu sabia, você sempre ganha um fora.

Seguiu-se algum tempo de silencio da parte dos quatro Marotos sentados nas poltronas. Remo se ocupava a ler, Pedro a comer doces e observar as pessoas com um ar curioso, Tiago em olhar para Lily enquanto pensava numa boa forma de tentar conquistá-la, e Sirius por fim, adotou uma expressão tediosa e concentrada ao mesmo tempo, e de tempos em tempos fazia um barulho como quem ia falar, pra logo depois suspirar, como se desistisse.

E assim ficou até Sirius exclamar:

-JÁ SEI!

-O quê? – perguntou Tiago saindo de seu devaneio que envolvia olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos.

-Alguma coisa pra fazer!

-Que tal nos privar de suas idéias? Elas sempre dão erradas. – sugeriu Remo.

-Não, Aluado, é uma idéia genial! Vamos fazer...Uma aposta de quem pega mais garotas!

O momentâneo ar curioso e a atenção dada a Sirius pelos outros três marotos se esvaíram num piscar de olhos. Nenhum falou nada, apenas voltou a suas ocupações anteriores.

-Que foi? Não é uma boa idéia? – perguntou Sirius meio desapontado.

-Péssima idéia... – afirmou Remo.

-E nem olha pra mim... – declarou Rabicho. – Você sabe que não sou muito bom com as garotas.

Sirius, Remo e Pedro olharam mecanicamente para Tiago, que não percebeu o que estava acontecendo por alguns segundos.

-O que foi?

-Aposta comigo? – perguntou Sirius. – qual de nós pega mais garotas?

Tiago riu.

-Eu, claro.

-Não tenha tanta certeza assim...

-Não sei...eu... – ele olhou para Lílian no outro lado da sala. – A Lily...

-Esquece a Evans! Ela nem te dá bola! Olha, você sai com garotas de qualquer forma. Só que dessa vez vamos contar...e ver quem de nós é o mais eficiente.

Tiago refletiu por um tempo, então deu sua resposta.

-Ok, se é pra quebrar o tédio eu aposto. Mas prepare-se pra perder, meu caro Almofadinhas!

-Pode ir esquecendo..._eu_ vou ganhar.

-Começa e termina quando?

-Começa agora e termina daqui a dois meses.

-DOIS MESES!

-Vai ficar mais divertido, sabe como é...

-Ah...

-Vocês dois – ouviu-se a voz de Remo de novo. – isso é ridículo. Apostar garotas! Como elas devem se sentir.

-Não se sentem porque não sabem. Quero dizer, elas não precisam saber dessa aposta. A não ser que você conte... – rebateu Sirius.

-Eu não vou contar, mas ainda acho errado.

Os garotos o ignoraram.

-Apostado, Pontas?

Tiago sorriu marotamente.

-Apostado!

**N/A III:**Pequeno, chato...não precisam gostar do prólogo, a fic é melhor. E o que eu mais gosto? REVIEWS! Por favor...

Bjussss


End file.
